


Do Chicks? (*Dig Scars)

by broodygayLexa



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, May be a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodygayLexa/pseuds/broodygayLexa
Summary: It’s been a month since they fought Obann and the Laughing Hand. What could happen?





	Do Chicks? (*Dig Scars)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had to use that Wynonna Earp line as a title, okay? I had to. As I say in the tags, I don’t really have the characters down so they may be a bit OOC. Also, it’s been a while since I last posted anything and this is my first time posting in this fandom so holla!

A month had passed since that horrible fight against Obann, the Laughing Hand and, at the very end, Yasha herself. 

The Mighty Nein had ran away to lick their wounds and start thinking how to get their friend back, so far they didn’t have a plan and they didn’t even know if Yasha and the Laughing Hand had gotten out of the prison they had left them in. But really, no news is good news in this occasions. 

They had made camp near the city of beasts and Beau and Caduceus were keeping watch when it started to rain. It had come out of nowhere, there were no clouds in sight five minutes before. 

“I’m gonna go a bit closer to the trees, get better visibility” Beau stood up, grabbed her quarterstaff and stepped outside of the bubble of Caleb’s spell without waiting for Cad’s reply. 

As she got closer to the line between their little clearing and the trees the rain got stronger by the second, thunder getting louder and louder. Beau wasn’t stupid, she knew what this sudden storm meant, Yasha was near and the Stormlord was announcing her imminent arrival. 

Beauregard strained her eyes against both the darkness of night and the thick rainfall that enveloped her to try and see anything to no avail. Alert but pretty much blind to whatever enemy or enemies might come. 

Moments later she was being pulled into the trees and thrown, as if she weighed nothing against the one furthest away from camp, she groaned, trying to stand back up and pulling her staff towards herself but was kicked in the side by a leather boot she recognized as a lightning strike provided enough light for her to see actual colors. 

“Yasha” she heaved the name, gripping her side and sitting up. 

When Yasha didn’t speak or actually make a move, Beau tried to stand once more. “Yasha we can help you, were your friends.”

Yasha paid no mind and unsheathed the Skingorger, getting into a fighting stance.  
Beau got a good grip of her staff and got ready for a fight she didn’t want to take part in. 

Yasha took her first slash with the sword and almost hit Beau, if it weren’t for the monk’s wiry physicality and quick reaction, Beau responded with a whack to the calf in an attempt to take the Aasimar down. 

A second slash, this time with a growl coming from deep within Yasha’s chest, did hit Beauregard, making blood drip down her arm and seep into her wraps, turning them a deep purple in certain areas. 

Beau looked at her brand new wound for a second before dropping her staff and going for a flurry of blows directed at Yasha’s abdomen, attempting to wind her and maybe even stun her. “We don’t have to do this, Yasha, come on!” 

As she was about to throw the last punch, the one she’d try to stun the barbarian with, Yasha grabbed her fist before it could hit, using the momentum to throw the monk back on the ground. 

The human let out a puff of air as she hit the ground, and turned on her side quickly to avoid being chipped in two by the skingorger. The storm raged on, keeping their fight inaudible to the rest of the Mighty Nein. 

Yasha was about to take another slash with her sword when Beau rolled over towards her staff and parried it off with it, hitting Yasha right in the ear with hopes to stun her. 

The Aasimar let out a primal scream and went for another slash, with a similar result, getting hit on the other ear this time. She looked like she was starting to become a little sluggish, shaking her head a couple of times after the second hit. 

“Yasha, stop this shit, come on, I know you’re in there, you can fight it, damn it!” 

Beau tried another hit over the head, maybe if she left her unconscious, she could call the others and they could do something as a group. 

Just as she lifted both of her arms to hit Yasha with all her strength, the Aasimar looked up and with a wild look ran Beau through with the skingorger, lifting her off the ground with the strength of the attack. 

Beauregard‘ staff fell to the ground, making a soft splashing sound when it hit the wet earth, the monk brought her hands over Yasha’s as a reflex, coughing up blood as she once again spoke her name. “Yasha...” 

The barbarian didn’t flinch, holding her pose and the smaller human aloft without effort as the loudest thunder strike yet cracked in the near distance. 

“Yash, just... just fight it... fight it as hard as you can.” Beau slurred, blood pouring out of her mouth and down Yasha’s leather armor. “A-and... don’t blame yourself for this... this is not you... not... you.” the monk slumped down over the hilt of the sword. 

Yasha felt a splitting headache and closed her eyes, her chin almost touching her chest as she groaned at the pain, when it eased, she opened her eyes and looked back up at a scene that came right out of her nightmares. She had killed Beau. “No...”

The Aasimar brought Beau down as delicately as she could, inspecting the places where the sword was going in and coming out of her body, hoping she hadn’t severed her spine. “Oh gods, no... JESTER! CADUCEUS!” She screamed with all her strength, hoping to reach their ears even through the storm, which appeared to be getting less intense. 

A few moments later she heard running coming from somewhere near, she was too distraught to figure out where, seconds after that she was surrounded by her friends, each holding a weapon or spell in her direction. 

“Beau!” Jester squealed when she saw what Yasha was cradling. 

“Jester, I killed her,” the barbarian let out with the rest of the air she had “I killed her.” She silently began to cry. 

“Yasha?” Caleb called, slowly approaching. “Can we come closer?” 

The Aasimar nodded silently and everyone got to work, Jester and Caduceus kneeled by Beauregard, preparing their strongest healing spells, Nott grabbed the discarded staff, keeping it with her for the moment being, Caleb created his globules to provide light for the healers. Fjord stood there, his sword still in his hand and his face slack. 

“Yasha, we need you to pull out the sword, I know it’s gonna hurt her more but it needs to be out before we heal her” Caduceus requested politely, calmly as ever. 

“She’s gonna bleed out...” Yasha mumbled with a confused tone. 

“She won’t, we got her, we’re right here and ready,” Jester answered. Yasha nodded. “Okay, in three: one, two... three!”

The Aasimar pulled the sword with all her strength, throwing it down the second it was out and bringing her hands back onto Beau, a light glow emanating from them. Jester and Caduceus used both of their spells and could see Beau’s wounds closing up slowly. 

The clerics kept using their spells until they were both depleted and Beau’s entry and exit wounds seemed to be almost completely healed. 

“We’re out of spells, she should be fine, but she’s gonna have to heal on her own until tomorrow. It might scar.” Caduceus announced. 

“She’s gonna be okay?” Yasha asked, still cradling the monk. 

Jester nodded with a small smile, knowing full well that Yasha would still beat herself about this for a while. 

“Uh, how about we get back to the bubble? At least we’ll be dry and warm,” Caleb said after a moment of silence. “that is, if we can move her. If not, I could dispel it and recast it here.”

“She can be moved, all the internal damage is healed, there’s no major danger.” Caduceus said, moments later Yasha was already heaving Beau up in her arms and waiting for the others to walk towards the camp to follow them. 

\---

In the morning Beau woke up with a start, which made her groan when it pulled at the healing wounds in her back and abdomen. With her groan she woke Yasha, who had, apparently, fallen asleep sitting next to her bedroll. 

“Beauregard, you’re awake.” The guilt was clear in Yasha’s expression. 

“Hey...,” the monk furrowed her eyebrows, confused. “What happened?”

Yasha gave her a sad look. “I almost killed you, Beau. If you hadn’t brought me back... I’m not sure I would be talking to you right now.”

Beau’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Shit. So that’s why I hurt all over?” She let out a soft laugh. Yasha rested her hand delicately over Beau’s shoulder, using her very light healing magic to ease the monk a little bit. “Oh hey, thanks, I was just kidding, it hurts but it’s not that bad”

“Beau, I ran you through with my sword, Jester and Caduceus may have healed you back from the brink but it’s still not a hundred percent healed. Caduceus says it might scar.” The Aasimar explained with a pained look. 

“Scars? Cool! I’m sure they’ll be badass.” Beau sat up with a bit of trouble but excitement in her face. She saw the guilt still in Yasha’s face and quieted down. “Yash, really, I’m fine, I don’t blame you, that wasn’t you, it was whatever bullshit that dude Obann got into your head.”

“I’m not sure if that wasn’t the real me all along... maybe I really am that Orphan Maker he spoke about.”

“Look, we may not know you, not really, cause I don’t think you even know the whole story. But no matter what we’re with you all the way. Ride or die, Yasha.” Beau joked, pointing at her own stomach. 

“Beau, I will punch you.”


End file.
